Chatting Up
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: An AU first meeting between H/R. What the title suggests. Very silly fluff. Hopes to bring a giggle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ AU Harry and Ruth first time meeting. This is really silly and ultra fluffy. **

***Disclaimer~ The chat up lines here in are real and unfortunately have been used. Use extreme caution if any such lines are spoken. The usage may cause harm, i.e. drink thrown in face, laughter or a good dry slap. The quotes from Zoë are from the book '[Spooks] The Personnel Files' Don't own Spooks. For shame.**

**Chatting Up**

Chapter 1~

Her notes were scribbled onto the paper. She was taking in every word with absolute conviction. She had it down, the _vices, _the _3 __principle ways, _the need and extreme importance of the _alias. _She was ready…substantially …Okay maybe not substantially but fundamentally? Or…practically? Yes. She was practically ready.

She looked up at the lovely blonde officer wondering what traps she had set on men. How did _she_ use her sexuality to ensnare them? Well that thought came and went quite quickly. She knew exactly how. She was tall and gorgeous and what man wouldn't want her? But she had her notes, the seminar was almost over and soon she'd be able to go home and never her mind about it. She was to be an analyst not a field agent. She perked back up to what she thought was to be the conclusion of the lecture.

'_And now the fun stuff. In your groups I'd like you to split into pairs of the opposite sex and sit together at the tables dotted around the room. I don't know if you've ever done speed- dating. Well, today, we're going to do speed-honey-trapping. I want the girls to flirt their way into the boys' confidences. And I want the boys to be as stubborn as possible. You have three minutes before moving on to the next table. We'll compare notes afterwards.'_

_What!_ The constant voice inside her head shouted.

_A 'speed honey-trapping' exercise?_ And she only had three minutes…._ THREE bloody minutes to seduce a fellow officer? _Heat rose to her cheeks and her pulse started to race at the prospect. She looked around the room at the poor people she was about to assault with her cheesy chat up lines and awkwardness. They were all in their early twenties and quite beautiful. She didn't know why she had to go through this training in the first place. She was an analyst for crying out loud. She wasn't even going into the field. She tried to calm her nerves. Deep breath after deep breath. And she wanted to be a spy so badly. Her heart pounded and the adrenaline over took her nerves. If this is what it took she was going to put on her best face and start to flirt the shirts off these guys.

(Ruth sits down in front of Incredibly Handsome Spy #1)

IHS#1~ (looks disinterested**)**

Ruth~ 'Why hello.' (whispered seductively) 'Do you come here often?'

IHS#1~ 'What?' (brow furrows) I can't hear you.'

Ruth~ (a little louder, less seductive.) 'I said, do you come here often?'

IHS#1~ 'No.'

Ruth~ 'Me either. My first time really. I hate places like these. So many people crowded together. It'd be nice to just find a quiet table to talk don't you think?'

IHS#1~ 'No.'

Ruth~ 'Oh. Erm.' (tries a different approach) 'You have very nice… erm…. hands. Do you workout?'

IHS#1 'No.'

Ruth~ Oh, well you look like you do. Very fine physique and… arms. I can just imagine what it's like underneath those…(clears throat) clothes….(turns bright red) I like to run myself. (boldfacedlie). Keeps me in shape…. Keeps me very… taut. (rambles) It's good to get those endorphins. I thrive on them really. You know there is another way to release them…. endorphins. (reaches out to stroke his hand. Giving him a wink. Licking her lips.)

And the buzzer goes off. Thanking the heavens above. She can't stifle the groan nor mask eye roll. She refuses to make eye contact with the man… She feels like an idiot. Quickly she stands up to take her next stab at this humiliation. One down seven to go.

(On to the next victim)

Stunningly Handsome Spy #2

Ruth~ 'Hi. (overly enthusiastic smile) I'm Betsy.'

SHS#2~ ' I'm John.'

'Oh it's so so nice to meet you. So where are you from?'

SHS#2~ (place by the sea a bunch of chatter from him, Ruth can't get a word in really)

Ruth~ 'Nice area. Did you grow up by the water then?'

SHS#2~ 'Yes'

Ruth~ 'I bet you've got a boat. (twirls her finger in her hair and bats eyes) You look like the type to have a boat.'

SHS#2~ 'My parents keep one, yes.'

Ruth~ 'Well since you've got the ship, I've got the harbor...what say we tie up for the night?'

*Buzz

Heroically Handsome Spy #3

Ruth~ 'Fat Penguin.'

HHS#3~ 'I'm sorry?'

Ruth~ 'I just thought I'd say something to break the ice.' (chuckles at own joke)

HHS#3~ (smiles but quickly tucks it away) 'Yeah, that'll do it.'

Ruth~ 'So, tell me about yourself, your dreams, your ambitions, (with a sly smile) your phone number…'

HHS#3~(Ignoring her last request he drones on about his dog and how he hopes to somehow use dogs in undercover operations using a new technique he's patented by means of animal hypnosis.)

Ruth~ (listening, fervently hoping he's not serious and this is some horrible cover story) '_Blah, blah, blah'_

HHS#3~ 'I've actually pitched the idea to the head of Section D.'

Ruth~ '_Oh no, he is serious' _ 'Wow. (Politely trying to hide shock) And what did he say?'

HHS#3~ (leaning in as if to tell a juicy secret) 'He said he'd get back to me.'

Ruth~ (incredulous) 'Hmmm. Good luck with that. I'm sure Harry Pearce will get right on top of that.' (mildly sarcastic)

HHS#3~ 'Oh, have you met him?' (overly excited)

Ruth~ 'No, I've just heard _of_ him. Researched all I could about him. Research is my specialty. And despite being damned good at what I do, I have yet to get a hold of a photo of the man. You know spooks… the whole lot of them…. camera shy. (small grin)

*Buzz

The other interactions just got more awkward as they went along. Though she was starting to have some fun. Trying to come up with the most ridiculous lines. If she was going to embarrass herself she was going to do so thoroughly.

HottieMcHot Spy# 4 ~

'That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed. So why don't you surprise your flat mate and not come home tonight?'

'I want to bear your children, you're so handsome' Spy #5~

'Do you believe in the hereafter? (IWTBYCYSHS#5 nods) Yes? Then you know what I'm here after.'

Absurdly Beautiful Spy #6~

'Baby, I would do more things to you than MacGyver in a "Do-It-Yourself Shop".'

Inconceivably Pretty Boy Spy #7~

'Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?'

Staggeringly Attractive Spy #8~

'I'm a Love Pirate, and I'm here for your booty! ARRRGGGHHH!'

And then there were none.

Finally the torture ended. She was finished. They were to compare notes and then be done for the day. With each word nearing the end of the seminar her mind eased a little more until the words, _'This evening we're going to test what we've learned in a more practical situation. Staying in teams of two, you'll be assigned to various bars around London.' _reached her ears.

'Oh...no.'

**I hope I got a giggle or two. More to come if you like. Reviews always welcomed. Ta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews. They made my day. Next one up. Ruth out in the 'field'.**

Ch 2~

Her incredibly young, blonde companion Sam aka Clare, had just found and accomplished her target. She was off to take the unassuming man back to his place where she would send her call signal for her get out clause. Ruth was on her own. Practically. She wasn't too worried about the weirdoes. She was in a respectable place and any strange behavior from a man would be caught on the cctv monitors closely watched by Malcolm and Danny. The target would be place matched in the system and a background check would be made to assure of the suitability and protection for the officer. All the precautions would be had to make the exercise go as smoothly as possible.

A few attempts were made that resulted in failures. The silly little chat up lines that made her speed honey-trapping victims smile did nothing for the real world men. Men that didn't know she was trying to seduce them. Despite the rejection she felt rather beautiful with her hair up and her makeup done. She was wearing a lovely dress that showed off her form and accentuated her positives. A cranberry silken shawl did little for warmth but added some coverage for her spaghetti strapped 'little black number'. The dress had been hanging in her closet for a while and she was thankful it still fit. She always felt sexy in it. Sparkling earrings dangled from her lobes and a delicate necklace set right where it should on her chest. Yes, she felt sexy. She just didn't think anyone else felt the same.

'Pardon me, is this seat taken?'

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a pleasing baritone voice.

'As long as you're not going to walk away with it, then no,' turning slightly towards him. She gave him a small smile noticing his handsome face.

'No, I'd like to sit actually. I've had a long day.'

'Yeah, tell me about it. Mine just keeps getting longer and longer. Afraid it won't end actually.'

'It's not as if you're still working are you?'

Her eyes grew wide, 'Excuse me? Are you implying that I'm...' taking offense. He cuts her sentence short.

'No…NO! I didn't mean it like _that_. Oh please. I'm so sorry. I would never assume that… not that I wouldn't think that you couldn't ….you are very beautiful….'

Her mouth was gaping waiting for the insulting compliment to end.

'I'll shut up now.'

'Good idea,' her lips curled.

She turned away from him trying not to laugh at the awkwardness.

She heard him get up and she felt disappointment in the pit of her stomach. Another rejection. She sighed.

'Pardon me, is this seat taken?'

She turned to see the attractive stranger again. Trying to mask her smile.

'It is actually. Though between you and me I hope he doesn't come back. He made a complete fool of himself.' She grinned.

'Well if he does come back I'll have a little chat with him. Or maybe I can rough him up a bit so he won't bother you.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Fiddling with her glass she almost winced introducing herself, 'My name's Beth….Bennett'

His eyebrows raised? 'Beth? As in Elizabeth…. Bennett? Really?'

'That's the name I was given,' Shrugging her shoulders.

'You're not just making up a name so when I look you up tomorrow I won't find you?'

'No..no it's my name. My own… name. And really my name is too fake to not be real. I could have come up with a much more believable name than the one I have.' Silently cursing the idiot that seemingly had never read Austen or any book for that matter and the people that actually let that legend pass through to officers. It was ridiculous.

'Are you okay?' He queried.

'Oh yes.' She masked her annoyance with a ramble explaining about her paternal grandmother named Elizabeth and how her father was a romanticist and loved Austen. 'As a child my father always read the story to me and I would imagine it was about me in a past life. Silly, I know. But when I got older and went to school I hated it. You have no idea how many times I've thought of changing it. But I've stuck it out so far.' She eyed him up, enjoying this interaction, the thrill of pulling off the deception. Smiling she said, 'And I've heard every line in the book so don't even try.'

He leaned in a little closer resting his arm on the counter, 'So me saying you have a pair of _'fine eyes'_ wouldn't impress you?' his full pouting lips jutting out.

Feeling somewhat warmer, 'Not even…. slightly.' Willing herself not to blush, her heart rate to calm.

Smirking, 'Then I won't tease you and tell you that you've found your Mr. Darcy.'

Rolling her eyes with a chuckle, 'Please don't.' Grinning, 'And pray tell,' assuming her faux character's namesake, 'what is your name?'

'Farmer, Giles Farmer.'

**Next chapter almost finished. Just press the review button. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now the fun begins. Don't own Spooks.**

Chapter 3~

Malcolm sat in his chair waiting for Danny to return from the coffee run. The pair was in charge of four different bars. The cctv cameras were especially helpful in identifying and making sure the operatives were safe with the unknown men. It was getting late and everyone had successfully completed the exercise except for Ruth. Malcolm was starting to feel a bit sorry for her when a man finally came up to her.

'At last', he murmured to himself. Watching the interaction of the new officer.

'Oh no, don't leave!,' yelling at the screen. But seeing the man return, his fingers started working at the keyboard.

'Good. Now just sit tight Mr. Honey-trapped and let Malcolm find out everything there is about you.'

The subject was facing away from the main camera he was tapped into. The bar was dimly lit but he just needed the man to turn round to get a good shot of his face and he would work his magic.

He cursed himself for using an alias but one can never be too careful. It was a reflex nowadays, when or when not to give your real name. Though it wasn't as if he purposefully came there to chat up a beautiful woman. He just wanted a drink. And they knew him in the bar as 'Giles Farmer.'

He heard her giggle. 'Now who's using a fake name?' He smiled masking his grimace, thinking they would have to find a new legend name maker. Having to send the man somewhere very, very far away.

'I'll have you know it's a family name.' Pretending to be insulted.

'Pfff,' looking incredulous. 'So if I look _you_ up tomorrow I'll find what… exactly?'

'Well, I'm a banker for Highland Life. Have been for fifteen years. I attended Oxford in ninete….well, a long time ago. I was born in Berkshire. I'm an only child. Erm…I love literature… and the theatre. And I'm fluent in French, _ma fleur._ And German, meine_ Blume_.

Blushing. 'So you know how to say _flower_ in two languages. Still don't believe you,' hiding her grin. 'You look like someone that lies a lot.' her eyes narrowing.

'I don't lie,' again acting insulted.

'Liar,' smiling. 'Everybody lies,' matter of fact.

'Well, maybe sometimes but only for good reason. I swear.' Putting a hand to his heart.

'Like when? Chatting up unassuming strangers? Is that when it's okay to lie?' sipping her drink.

'Chat up lines are just conversation starters, ice breakers.'

'Yes, but do they all have to be so horrible? How is a girl supposed to be interested in someone who opens a conversation with some worn-out cliché? I have yet to hear a good one.'

She sees the smirk on his face and cries, 'Oh no. You have some don't you? Please tell me you've never tried what I'm about to hear?'

He grinned broadly, 'I'll admit there have been a couple. I was young though so don't hold it against me. I was still very much figuring out the female design.'

'Okay, have a go.' Sitting up taller on her bar stool smoothing out her dress, 'I'm ready.'

'Alright, ' clearing his throat. 'Here it goes.'

Leaning in close to her gazing at her eyes. 'If you were a laser, you'd be set on "stunning".'

Quickly covering her mouth to hold in the laughter and failing.

'That was appalling!'

'Agreed. I'll cross that one off my list. Okay, next one: Hi. I suffer from amnesia. Do I come here often?'

Giggling.

'Okay, okay. What about this one: What time do you have to be back in heaven?'

'Oh the angel ones are the worst! A pity.' Shaking her head, 'I expected more from you.'

'Please, let me redeem myself.' Holding out his hand in a closed fist. She stares at it. He slowly opens it whilst saying, 'It's my breath from when you took it away.'

'I'm surprised you couldn't hear my eye roll let alone see it.'

'All right, one more and if it doesn't work, I'll end your torment and never bother you again. Give me your hand.'

She obliges. He proceeds to draw a line across it. The action unexpectedly makes her fingers curl.

'So there's this really big river, and a bunny on the one side really needs to get to the other side. Well how's he going to do this? If the bunny jumps in the river,' brushing his fingers in her palm, 'the little bunny goes glub, glub, glub,' adorably. 'And he can't find a tree branch to cross over the river…'

He stops speaking waiting for her to ask, gently stroking her hand.

'Well how is the bunny supposed to get across?' Taking the bait.

His eyebrow furrowed and his eyes glint with mischief, 'I don't know. I just wanted to hold your hand.'

She couldn't hold back her smile as a deep blush crept to her cheeks. 'Okay, that was….' clearing her throat, composing herself, 'decent. I'll give you that.'

'Decent? Go on. Give me a little more than _decent_. It made you smile.'

'Yes, indeed. I give you permission to use that one again if you must.'

Relishing in the fact that he hadn't let go of her hand. His hands were warm and soft as he continued to smooth his thumb over her skin. The contact was making her a little dizzy if not completely warm all over. Both pairs of eyes were focused on the new-found contact and the seemingly surprising electricity that was coursing it through touch.

'Beth?' whispered.

'Mmm?' still rapt with the attention of his hand.

'Beth?' Her eyes met his.

'Can I get you a another drink?'

Snapped out of her daze she nodded with a smile. 'Yes. Thank you.' His hand slid from hers taking away the lovely warmth along with it.

The red liquid swirled in her glass …

'So, now it's your turn.' He stated.

Confused she asked, 'My turn for what?'

'Give me your best line.'

'Oh no,' shaking her head. 'It doesn't work on men. Trust me, I've tried.'

This time his eyebrows rose with a questioning look.

'They don't respond unless it's something sexual,' she declared.

'Not _all_ men are like that. I'm sure you have a couple of tame lines stored away.'

He smiled so adorably that she complied with his request.

'Okay, but don't laugh.'

'You mean like how _you_ didn't laugh at _me_?'

'Right. Now hush up and let me woo you.'

'Okay,' eagerly awaiting the interaction from the woman named Beth.

**Reviews are loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now it's Ruth's turn. Thanks for the reviews! Oddly I had chapters 6 & 7 practically all done before this one. Your kind words greatly helped motivate me to write this up. It took me forever so I hope it was worth the wait. Still don't own Spooks.**

**Chapter 4**

The van door opened letting in the cool night air. Danny greeted Malcolm with a warm cup.

'Hot latte for you,' he said.

Staring at his computer screen he replied, 'What took you so long?'

'There was a line.'

Malcolm gave him a disbelieving look.

'A long line,' defending himself.

'Yes. So 'long line' is code for 'cute young café girl?'

Danny ignored his jibe, 'Did I miss anything?'

'A bit. Ruth's got one.'

'Yes!' taking a sip of his drink. 'Maybe we'll be home at a decent hour tonight.'

Malcolm gave him the same look as before.

'Or maybe not,' his face fell. 'So who's the guy?'

'Don't know yet. The man won't budge from his spot. Insufferable.'

Ruth sat looking at the man in front of her. The words were swirling around in her mind waiting to be spoken. She was eagerly anticipating the reactions that would generate from her speaking them. Her confidence was growing in his presence. And she knew that if she asked to go back to his place he would willingly take her there. But she was enjoying herself too much for this to be cut short. The thrill of this dance was too much to just stand against the wall. His soft brown-eyed gaze watched her waiting to speak.

She leaned in fingering his tie and whispered seductively, 'Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my arse? A damn little kid with wings shot me.'

He smiled whilst glancing at the said '_arse_'.

'Oh, I don't know if you'll want to use that one again. So many men with their dirty little minds. Could get you into a hot spot, that one.'

She hadn't let go of his tie, 'Well, what if I want to get into a '_Hot. Spot_',' playfully tugging on it as she emphasized the last two words.

At her remark he felt his neck start to burn. His heart sped up. He jutted out his jaw with a smirk, 'Now…'his eyebrows creased, 'do you really want me to take this conversation in _that_ direction? I am a man and I might just have a _dirty little mind_.' He breathed.

'No, you look like a gentleman to me.' Smoothing his tie she leaned back against her chair.

'Come to think of it… were you in Boy Scouts?' grinning, 'Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot.'

He chuckled, 'As a matter of fact I was. And you know the motto: _Be prepared_…. Well…' leaning in close he whispered, 'I. Am.'

She held his warm stare for only a few seconds unable to resist glancing down at his lush lips. She wasn't sure how to respond. She could feel his warm breath so close to her mouth, almost tasting it. When her mind finally signaled her speech center all she managed to say was, 'O-Oh.'

Blushing she turned away, flipped open her bag and retrieved her phone for her next approach.

'Oh damn. There is something wrong with my mobile,' she said. 'It doesn't have your number in it,' beaming.

'Well, I can remedy that. Hand it over.' He dialed in his number, pressed SEND and handed it back to her.

His mobile ringing, 'I'm so sorry. I've got to take this,' grinning. 'I'm a very important person. Excuse me.' turning towards the counter speaking into the phone, 'Hello?'

She pressed the phone to her ear mimicking his actions.

'Hi,' she relayed.

'Well, well.' In a low growl, 'How are you?'

'Oh, I'm fine. I'm just at a bar with an incredibly handsome stranger.'

'Well, what a coincidence. I'm at a bar with an amazingly beautiful woman. If it doesn't work out for us tonight maybe we could get these two _extremely_ attractive people together.'

'That sounds like a plan.'

Though he wasn't looking at her he could hear the smile in her voice.

'So what is your _handsome stranger_ wearing?'

She turned to face him appraising his attire. 'A navy tailored suit, loosened gold tie, cufflinks…maybe braces.' She bit her lip, 'Oh, I hope he's wearing braces…. How about your _beautiful woman_? What is she wearing?'

His eyes first fell to her feet. Slowly, like he was caressing her with his gradual gaze, he trailed them up her body. 'Stilettos, matching her silken black dress that is resting just above her knee hugging her hips and… other assets. She has a shawl scarcely keeping her bare shoulders warm. And her necklace is lying atop the softest skin just begging to be kissed.'

She couldn't help but let out a small moan into the receiver. Their eyes locked together as the heat rose between them.

Then a loud 'BLEEP' made her flinch out of the trance. Regaining some sense of time and space she broke away from his stare.

'Excuse me. I have to take this. I'm a very important person,' smiling.

'_Ruth?_'

Her eyes widened at Malcolm's voice. Suddenly very aware of the situation she was there to perform her mind raced to pick out a scenario conversation. Suddenly angry, 'I thought I told you never to call me again,' grimacing sideways at her companion.

'_Yes, of course. But we are having a bit of a problem identifying the man sitting next to you. If you could just nudge him toward the cctv. We can vett him and make sure you're safe.'_

'I am! You don't have to worry about me anymore!'

'_Yes, but we still need to check.' _

'Fine! Goodbye! And… and don't…don't call me again!' Show over, she moved to apoligise for the interruption.

Audibly exhaling, 'My ex.' Rolling her eyes. 'Never stops bothering me,' dramatically exasperated.

'You know…. I _know_ people….' He paused, 'I could …scare him out of knowing his own name and your name for that matter.'

'You _know_ people? What kind of people?' inquisitive.

'Oh….higher ups.'

She giggled, 'Big wig bankers? Oooo scary…. Or are you some kind of government spook? Banker by day, spy extraordinaire by night…. So that's why your name is Giles Farmer. I knew it was a fake,' teasing.

'You found me out. I was going to tell you but I didn't think you'd believe me. Spies are supposed to keep secrets you know.'

'Well then you're a rubbish one at that. Telling me you're a spy. And I don't get that line either. When someone tries to chat you up using the _spy scheme_, I mean, there _are_ protocols and vetting to be done. No real spy would say they were one. It's risky business. And what if the fake spy was actually hitting on a real spy? What then?' Rambling, 'Would the real spy know if they were a fake?' Answering her own question, 'Probably. So you actually saying you're a spy tells me you're not one. Which is good cause I'm not one either.'

He countered, 'But if you say you aren't couldn't that mean that you are? Because only a spy would deny it.'

'You're right.' Thoughtfully, '_Deny everything._'

'So what have we concluded?' he asked.

'Neither of us are spies,' she said matter of fact.

'So that means we're both spies cause we said we weren't.'

'Okay, then we're both spies. So… that makes us not. Right?'

'Right. Good,' smiling at her. 'Shall we get back to the flirting?' thankful for the opportunity to change the subject.

'Absolutely.' She took a sip of her drink. 'So, have you always been this cute, or do you have to work at it?'

'I'd like to say _always_. But honestly it _is_ hard work being _this_ charming _all_ the time.'

He motioned up and down with his hands to stress his point.

'Yes, I see that. Must be so tiring being you.'

'Quite.'

Continuing with the game she leaned in close and looked into his eye intently with a mark of concern.

She stroked her finger across his cheek feeling his smooth skin.

'What's that in your eye?' she asked. Then sitting back, 'Hmm. Must have been a twinkle.'

He smiled at her remark and she could've sworn she actually did see a twinkle.

'Speaking of eyes,' he replied, 'yours are beautiful. Like the ocean after a storm. Would it be too much if I said I was 'lost at sea'?'

She tapped his arm and replied, 'Yes, it would be too much.' Blushing, 'Anyway, I thought it was my turn.'

Recovering from his compliment she looked down at her hands and then back up. His face was much closer this time. She drew in a breath staring at his lips and decided to take it to the next level.

'Can you feel it?' she said. 'There is some kind of connection between us.' Her heart was hammering. Then she whispered, 'Do you feel it too?' biting her lip.

'Yes.' He breathed. 'Would you...' liking his lips, 'like to get out of here?'

'I thought you'd never ask.' She quickly gathered her things.

'Really? Thought I'd _never ask_?'

'Okay. I was wondering _when_,' suddenly shy… 'when… you'd… ask.'

'That's better. Hate for you to think all this flirting was to end at a lonely bar going our separate ways.'  
'Now,' reaching out his hand to her 'would you hold this for me whilst we go for a walk?'

Taking his hand she couldn't help to hide her smile.

Malcolm sat staring at the screen. His mouth agape, unable to fathom what was forming before his eyes.

'No...No! No….This this isn't happening. This isn't happening! This can't be happening!'

'What's wrong.' Danny asked looking over his shoulder.

'You see that blurry blob?' tapping violently on the glass, panicking. 'Well, it just turned into Harry.'

~~~  
**Please leave a review if this chapter made you smile. I really appreciate them. And I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was writing chapters 5-8 simultaneously trying to make it all mesh together. This is really just a very small/short filler chapter to get things where they need to go. Don't own Spooks. **

'Oh crap! Crap! They're leaving! What do we do? What do we do?'

Malcolm frantically started to type on his keyboard. 'Well, _you're_ the field officer. What do you do in botched situations like this?' he shouted.

'Well, I wasn't exactly trained in 'What to do when a new officer unintentionally honey-traps HER NEW BOSS!' And _you're_ tactical. You're the one that has to have the savvy to get us field officers out of these kinds of messes. Why don't you have any ideas!'

'I do, I just have to focus. SO STOP YELLING AT ME!' Gaining his composure, 'We're going to follow them.'

'Right, because Harry has never been trained in counter-surveillance. He really should brush up on that!' The sarcasm was thick and annoyed Malcolm. Danny continued,

'He'd spot a tail a mile away and he'd spot ours TWO miles away!'

'Yes, I KNOW that! If you would let me finish I will tell you that I just have to activate Ruth's tracking device in her phone.'

'Well why didn't you say that in the first place?'

'I was trying to. Now,' taking a deep breath. 'we just have to try to relax and wait.'

'Wait for what?'

'For Ruth to call.'

The blank stare on Danny's face urged Malcolm to continue, 'for her get out clause.'

'Right.'

To their surprise the night air was pleasant. Not too cold for the changing season. Ruth was happy for the stroll. She was enjoying herself more than she thought possible. But the fear of falling and breaking her ankle in her stilettos was looming at the forefront of her mind.

He spoke first. 'Is this okay?' looking at their entwined fingers. He gently squeezed her hand.

'More than,' smiling with a blush she could feel. She was thankful for the darkness and the cover it gave to her rosy cheeks.

'I'm glad.' And he lifted her hand to his lips leaving it with a kiss.

'I remember holding hands with my first crush. That was so long ago. It's usually the first step in physical contact at the start and yet it's something that couples do no matter how old they get.'

He squeezed her hand in agreement and continued walking.

Little butterflies were going off in her stomach as she wondered what compelled her to entrust him with her innermost feelings. But she felt so comfortable with the small intimate gesture of holding his soft, warm hand that she couldn't help but imagine holding his hand for years to come. Him grasping her small fingers made her feel so safe. Like he could save her from any threat in the world. Or at least any threat in London.

Filling the silence, 'Are we going anywhere particular?' thinking of her poor, cramped little toes.

'There's a park just around the corner. Would you like to continue our walk?'

If only she could get away with wearing trainers in her dress she would walk anywhere he wanted her to.

'I would love to. However,' fessing up to her lack of stilleto wear. 'I think my toes have had it with these shoes.'

He immediately apologised.

'Allow me to get us a cab.'

Malcolm sat straight up alert from the swiftly moving red dot. 'They're moving.'

'Bout bloody time.' Danny said eager for some sort of action regardless of the consequences of who was getting it.

'Okay, it looks as if they're headed toward Harry's address. It shouldn't be long now.'

She sat on the opposite side of the cab from him. She was starting to feel the coolness of the night on her shoulders that was absent with their previous closeness. Her gaze was forward but she could certainly feel his eyes on her. The quiet of the drive encircled them and her senses were that much more attuned to her current situation. Unexpectedly she started to feel a bit warmer. She was having a hard time trying to maintain her confident character. She dared look at him under her hooded lids. He wasn't smiling. Just two people staring at each other, no words needed to understand what was forming between them in that small compartment. Her heart was pumping faster and her audible breathing was clearly becoming more evident when the cab swerved. The fabric of her smooth dress in combination with the vinyl seats did no service in keeping her in her place. She was thrust sideways onto her more than pleased travel companion.

'Oi! Sorry 'bout that miss.' The cabby shouted from the front. 'Cat in the road.'

Upon impact he grabbed her to his body. Her head was practically buried in his chest. She could smell the musky cologne on his skin. She dared to look up at him. He was smiling down at her,

'You okay?'

'More than,' laughing, catching her breath.

Despite the embarrassment she was rather pleased to be forced so into his arms. Pushing her palm against his chest she shifted slightly but his grasp was evident. He wasn't going to let her go.

Malcolm saw the dot stop. 'It's Harry's address! She's finally there.'

'Great!' Danny said eager for the torment to end.

**I know this ends rather abrubtly but it heads right into chapter 6 which is practically done and much more fun than this one. Harry's house! Just click on the review button and I'll post asap. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love all the reviews! They are so endearing and motivating! Thank you so much! So our lovely, clueless couple are finally at Harry's house. A little steaminess coming your way. **

Chapter 6

As they entered the house she glanced down seeing a few envelopes strewn on the rug. He quickly picked them up opening the drawer to a side table and placed the papers inside.

He turned to her abruptly with what she noticed as somewhat of a strained smile.

'Now, may I?' gesturing to her shall.

'Oh, of course,' shrugging off her wrap.

'Please have a seat while I get us a drink,' gesturing to the den. 'What would you like?

'Oh, erm, tea please. Do you have sweet?'

Smiling with a glint in his eye, 'Coming right up.'

She looked around the room trying her best to channel her inner spy. She knew this man had nothing to hide. He seemed as clean cut as they could come. It was a practice run after all. But if she wanted to make the most of the experience she was going to do a little snooping. Nothing too invasive, just taking in her surroundings to better get to know her 'target'.

It was a very comfortable room. Books lined the shelves. He had some lovely paintings on the wall. She noticed a picture of a young woman she assumed to be his daughter but that was all for photographs. Obviously a divorcee or there would be pictures of him and his wife together or just stand-alone of the later. She could tell he had fine taste in books and music reading their labels. There was no indication of his work. That would be in his study. Curiosity got the better of her and she wandered through the hall wondering where everything else was. She eyed the drawer with the mysterious envelopes and touched the smooth wood with her fingers. But before she could get any further he startled her.

'What are you up to?'

She spun around flustered, her voice a pitch higher than usual, 'Oh, er, nothing. Just admiring your…plant.' Though unexpectedly she was admiring his tieless… jacketless… cuflinkless…brace laden shirt.

'Oh, of course. So long as you weren't spying on me,' smiling.

'Me? Ha!' a little too loudly. 'I didn't find out about my sister's _secret_ boyfriend for a whole year! I'm rubbish at that sort of thing. And I'm not terribly nosey so you have nothing to worry about. If you don't want me to know something, odds are I won't.'

She was getting used to this assumed identity, becoming a tad more comfortable with the deception.

As they sat down on the sofa he brushed his finger tips against hers handing her, her tea. His soft smile and warm eyes invited her more deeply into the fantasy world she was creating around her.

…

After light conversation she tucked her legs up under her and couldn't help to stop the noticeable shiver from her shoulders.

'Are you cold?'

'Just a little.'

'Shall I make a fire?'

'No. Don't trouble yourself.'

'It's no trouble.' He started to stand.'

She reached for his hand and held it to stop him.

'As much as I'm sure I'd enjoy watching you do such a manly task, I'm almost positive you can warm me up better than any fire could.' As she said the words she knew she was playing with the metaphoric fire but she couldn't help herself, nor did she want to.

'Well, then let us give your tea a rest whilst I take over warming you inside… making the _almost_ of that sentence… an _absolute_.'

Upon hearing his words her insides did a flip. Her nerves skyrocketed and her mouth took over. She started rambling about the first thing that came to her mind; relationships.

Sitting back down next to her he took her hand and gently started to brush his fingertips across her skin, playfully entwining her fingers with his. He trailed his caress up her arm and to her shoulder, eventually reaching her cheek smoothing her skin with his thumb.

Her heart made a jump as he moved in to kiss her cheek. She took an audible breath waiting for the touch as her emotional mind began beating her rational mind to death.

'You were saying…_relationships_? Please. Do go on.'

'Yes, well just that it's hard to find someone that you have a lot in common with. There's work friends…..' His supple lips brushed her skin…

'and social friends….' moving up across her cheek….

'like from university and then….' feather light, almost non-existent…

'then…..' down lower…

'then…' and down lower….

'there are strangers…..' tasting her….

'that you meet in bars….' in the hollow of her….

'and hardly know…' neck…

'and are really, really good at finding the perfect spot on your neck to kiss.'

'You'll find that I'm good at a lot of things,' mumbling against her skin.

'Really?' her hands wandered to the back of his head pulling him closer to her.'

'Oh, yes.'

A soft laugh escaped her voice sounding like a sigh.

'Can you give me...' kissing

'one good reason...' and kissing

'why we shouldn't...' and more kissing

'go up to my room?'

She was surprised by his frankness but continued in saying, 'I can give you several _reasons_. Though, at this point in time I'm not sure if any of them are _good_.'

She knew they all were, of course, but she was enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin too much to see those reasons. Reason had completely abandoned her. She hadn't been kissed like that in heaven knows when? She could stop if she wanted to. But at that moment she didn't want to. What she wanted was to feel his lips against her skin for a long as morally possible.

_It's harmless kissing. S_he thought to her self.

She smoothed her hands down his arms feeling his muscles beneath the fabric.

_There's nothing wrong with that?_

Then to his back.

_Happens all the time._

She wanted to feel the pressure of him against her body.

_Kissing…and….necks…_

She pulled his weight down on top of her reclining back against the sofa….

_and….more… kissing…_

relishing the sense of confinement he had on her.

_and….and …_

She felt his lips start to travel up her neck to her cheek, his full lips delicately touching the corner of her mouth. She desperately sought after the taste of them on hers.

_And… Oh… My… _

A shrill ringing sound broke their moment. Startled he stopped abruptly and moved off of her quickly taking out his mobile.

'I'm so sorry. I have to take this,' rather breathless.

'It's fine,' equally out of breath. She stood up quickly trying to gain her composure.

'May I use your loo?'

'Of course, it's just down the hallway on the left.'

As she walked away, steadying herself with her hands along the walls, she heard him answer his call. _'Somebody better be dead.'_

She turned on the lights and looked in the mirror smoothing out her dress and rubbing the smudged mascara from under her eyes.

The voice from the days lecture came into her mind.

_I should emphasise that officers are rarely deployed as honey-traps. And, when we are, it is normally possible to maintain the relationship within parameters that are acceptable to everyone involved. Ultimately, it's the officer's personal call how far you take things sexually. It all depends on what you're trying to achieve._

A loud sigh escaped. She was battling with herself. She didn't know what to do. This seemingly put together man was interested in her and she had lied to him the entire night. He was handsome, successful and obviously knew where to kiss a woman. And now she feared she might never see him again.

_Just my luck._

She ran a hand through her hair mussing it up completely. She took out the pins setting them on the counter. She wanted to splash her face with some cold water but that would result in a terrible fright so she resisted.

The words continued to repeat in her head.

_Normally possible… _

_maintain relationship…._

_parameters….acceptable... _

_everyone involved... _

_Ultimately…_

_officer's personal call..._

_how far_

_you take things _

_SEXUALLY._

_Depends...what you're trying to achieve. _

'What are you trying to achieve?'

_UGHH!_

She took some deep breaths, flashed a smile in the mirror and opened the door.

She passed the small table that she has seen him stuff with his letters and her curiosity got the better of her.

She never thought it would happen to her but she forgot to breathe. Her head was in a haze. The walls were coming toward her at an alarming rate. They wouldn't stop. Then the room started to spin.

She gripped the letters in her hand making the little plastic windows crinkle. Reading the name on the paper.

It was an absurd question she couldn't manage answering.

_Harry Pearce? _

Her heart rate shot up.

_Harry Pearce! _

Her mind was screaming,

_HARRY BLOODY PEARCE ! _

_Calm down calm down... there has to be more than one Harry Pearce in London. It's no big deal. Breathe. Just breathe...But why the hell would he use a fake name? _

_Oh, bloody hell... it's him! I've been snogging my new boss... and he's...he's...he's amazing... and he's my boss... and I think I'm going to pass out. No no no no no!_

She quickly stuffed the envelopes back into the drawer. Catching her finger between the wood she yelped out in pain.

'Are you okay?' His voice made her jump.

'Oh, Hhhaaiii. Hi. Yeah, I just hurt my finger is all.'

'Here, let me see.' He took her hand in his and smoothed over the sore spot. 'Let me kiss it better,' licking his lips he placed his soft lips to the red mark.

_Harry Pearce Harry Pearce Harry Pearce is kissing my finger. I've got to get out of here! _

Her plan was to calmly release the soft grip of her host. Instead she snatched back her hand and blurted out,

'What Time Is It?'

'Half past 11.'

'I have to call my sister!'

She escaped to grab her clutch. Frantic to call Malcolm for her get out clause. Digging into the small bag she pulled out all she could including the inner lining. But to no avail, her mobile wasn't there.

**EKKK! How is Ruth going to get out of this situation? Leave a review and I'll post asap. Ch. 7 is soooo close to being done. I hope this chapter worked. I wrote and re-wrote who know how many times. Please let me know. *nervous**

**Also, I couldn't resist using the chat up line Peter Firth used on Jenny Agutter so many years ago. *giggle **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so after seeing S9E1 I had the hardest time getting out of the angsty heads of S9 H/R and getting into light-hearted S2 H/R. That is why the big delay in posting. **

**And Surprise! I decided to FLAN this chapter. I hope it works. I enjoyed writing this from Harry's perspective so I hope you have fun reading it. I love all the wonderful reviews too. Thanks a bunch. Don't own Spooks. **

Chapter 7

'Wait,' Malcolm said. 'The light's traveling away from Harry's.'

Danny looked up from his _Rugby World _magazine, 'What's wrong?' he asked looking at the red dot moving swiftly away.

'Where is she going?' Malcolm asked to himself.

'Maybe Harry changed his mind last minute and decided to take her to a hotel.'

Malcolm decided not to reward him with a response.

'Should we ring her?' Danny asked.

'Erm….no,' thinking of the best possible solution. 'Let's wait a little bit, see where they go.'

With that Danny went back to his reading whilst Malcolm glued his eyes to the little red dot.

…

He opened the door allowing her to enter. Glancing down he saw his mail on the floor. A quickening of his heart beat made him lean over to retrieve the incriminating evidence. He casually placed the letters in the drawer. Knowing if he retrieved the key to lock it he would raise suspicion, he gently closed the drawer hoping the action wouldn't come back to bite him.

Taking her shawl he was powerless to help himself from breathing in her sweet fragrance of lavender and vanilla. He asked after her for a beverage and went to fulfill her request in the kitchen.

Knowing sweet tea was somewhere in his cupboards he started opening and closing the cabinet doors frustrating himself with the rarely used room. He found his tea pot after a search and the tea bags to follow. Waiting for the water to boil he took off his jacket, followed by his tie, removing his cufflinks and setting them next to the sink in a bowl with a _clink_. All the while thinking when he went out that evening he by no means imagined bringing home a beautiful woman.

It had been a while since he had brought someone back to his place. Work didn't really allow for relationships. Though it was more likely that _he_ didn't allow for them. At first it was a thrill to be so deceiving and he was good at it. But the excitement faded over time. He grew weary lying to women. He had to lie most days and at times it was nice to just be himself. So on occasion when he went out for a drink he would rarely strike up conversation for fear of getting into those types of situations. Of course now that he was in _one of those_ situations he wasn't going to back out. He felt horrible for misleading her with his legend but that was the way it was suppose to be done.

_Protocol_. _Bloody protocol._

They had hit it off so well he wanted to bugger protocol and tell her everything. She was different and he could tell she was special. But she needed to be properly vetted before anything could happen. The soft whistle of the teapot brought him out of his internal validation and he quickly prepared her drink.

He walked into the hallway and stopped when saw her looking around. Enjoying the view of a woman unknowingly being watched was a thrilling sight. With his eyes he couldn't help tracing the curve of her neck down to her shoulder…to her arm… her hand… to her fingers that were lightly touching his small table… the drawer containing his identity.

He didn't mean to startle her…well…maybe he did. It was too hard to resist. The next best thing to the element of secretly watching was the element of surprising. After all he was a spy; he had to have some fun.

His inquest of her spying on him made her blush and run off in a verbal tangent. He was charmed by the way she reacted to him. She was so flustered. He found his teasing could go a long way. And she was radiant. He made a mental note to make her blush again. She was absolutely delightful.

Her laugh reverberated through him. A sound he'd never heard before. He wanted this new flawless music all to himself. He dared himself to start the dance of seduction. They had been flirting all evening and it had lead them to this perfect place in time.

Moving to the sofa he felt his skin prickle where their fingers touched handing over her tea. He could see her light eyes dancing into his. The stare was intense. A deep tremor started to rumble within his body and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to quash the urge.

Giving the appropriate grace period of bar to home, sofa to tea, kissing to….other things, he was waiting for the opportunity to move in closer. And it came with the shudder of her shoulders, so soft and bare. Though desiring nothing more than to warm her with his body, he opted for the less sordid approach and offered to build a fire. Standing up for the task he felt her small hand touch him. To his surprise and satisfaction she'd wanted just what he had thought of in the first place. And he was going to make the most of her direct advance and give her all she asked for and as well as what she didn't.

He settled himself mere centimeters from her and gently touched her hand, barely grazing the skin. He waited for her reaction and was more than pleased to elicit one. He could see the flush of her cheek and the rise and fall of her chest. She didn't pull away, silently giving him permission to continue. She was still talking about the dating scene though her words came out sporadically. She was obviously trying to concentrate on something. He could tell she was nervous and he wanted to kiss her nerves away. He smoothed his touch up along the expanse of her arm ultimately settling at her cheek moving in closer to her still. Then he dipped his head at last to taste her fragrant skin. So soft and sweet he treasured every taste he took from her.

She was still talking and though he encouraged the conversation along, he did his best to quiet her thoughts, gently kissing her neck feeling her quickening pulse beneath his lips. He wanted to let her enjoy the experience. And as he whispered his self-assured remarks against her skin he heard her moan in agreement of his skill. A sound he rather hoped to hear again and again.

He felt the pressure from her hands bring him closer to her body. His need for self-control was quickly diminishing as his need for her touch and taste over-whelmed him. His want was for her. All his inhibitions were swiftly slipping out the door. He would deal with the consequences later.

He had been coy the entire night but now he was serious. No tricks, just one last question. Before he could stop himself the words were already out. He was inviting her to his bed. He was expecting a slap in the face from the horrible chat up line. He didn't mean for it to sound so forward. Unexpectedly it was well received. Her arms were still on his back smoothing against his shirt. She hadn't pushed him off. On the contrary, she was pulling him closer to her. The urgency to feel her lips was growing. He moved his lips up her jaw… to her cheek, stopping just at the corner of her voluptuous lips, savoring the moment knowing once he kissed her mouth he wouldn't stop.

The sound was a shock to his system. He had to remember how to function. The blissful energy he had just experienced was now replaced with sincere loathing to whoever was on the line. Upon seeing Malcolm's name on the screen, he gave a heartfelt apology and stood up. He motioned her to the bathroom and opened his phone.

'Somebody better be dead.' He growled.

This was not the tone of voice Malcolm had hoped for when he drew the short straw to Danny but he more than half… fully expected it. After a long debate as to where the couple was going, following the cab all over the city, and twenty-three failed calls to the little red dot of a mobile, the two decided, much to their ending careers, to ring Harry.

'Hello, Harry. No, nobody's… dead.'

'Yet,' Harry chimed.

'How are you?'

'How am I?' incensed. 'If this is a courtesy call Malcolm, I think I have some ideas of the far reaching world varieties I'd like to send you. So I'd get to the _point_ if I were you.'

'Can I just ask where you are, Harry?'

'I'm at my bloody home,' said through his clenched teeth.

'Ah. Okay. That's… good.'

'Is that all, Malcolm?' running his hand down his face over his mouth.

'Erm..no. The reason I'm calling is we seem to have a problem at the moment with one of our small training operations.'

'And the problem is?'

'Well it's the honey-trap exercise and I'm afraid that a new recruit has unknowingly picked up a fellow officer…. and is performing said exercise on him,' quickly spitting out the last part of the sentence.

'And what's the problem? The new officer will soon be out. Have you tried to contact her?'

'Yes, but she's not answering her mobile.'

'Well if it's with a fellow officer I'm sure nothing will go too far,' wanting the conversation to end.

'….Malcolm I'm sure you can figure this out on your own. Please, I am entertaining company.'

'Of course, Harry. I'm sorry to have intruded on your evening. Goodnight.'

Harry could usually put two and two together but his equations were not adding up to the obvious four that he would normally be able to acquire under different circumstances. Malcolm looked to Danny with a blank stare.

'We're sacked.'

...

Harry clicked the phone shut sans farewell. He was more than ready to get back to his guest. As he rounded the corner to the hall he heard a yelp. She was shaking her hand as he asked after her. She was hurt and all he wanted to do was to kiss away her pain. Feeling ever the more comfortable with her he did just that, bringing her finger to his lips looking into her striking steel blue eyes. He then dared his tongue to taste her skin darting it out onto her tip.

It must have been too much for her because she quickly retrieved her hand asking very loudly for the time. He told her and that's when she blurted something about her sister and literally ran away to the other room. He followed her perplexed at her sudden behavior. Upon seeing her franticly going through her handbag like a mad woman he had a distinct feeling that something happened from when he last left her. And he was going to find out what it was.

**Hope this perspective worked. Thanks for reading. Chapter 8 is in the works. Reviews are gems to me so please leave one. They're a great writing motivator. Ta.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow! Did time run away with me or what? It has been about 5 months since I last updated! Ekkk! Angsty S9 is finally out of my head and I feel I can finally move on with this story. Yay! I re-read this and and all of your wonderful reviews. I'm so thankful for all you lovely readers. Even though it's been a while I hope you're still sticking with me. You've waited long enough.**

**Would only own Spooks in my dreams…..And FINALLY moving right along.**

Chapter 8

'Where's my mobile? I-I know it was here,' she frantically searched through her purse.

'Could it have fallen out in the taxi?'

Her eyes went wide. 'YES! I n-need that phone. I h-have to call my sister. Make sure she's okay. She she needs to remember to give our aunt her meds. She forgets a lot… my aunt…and my sister. They both forget to do those sorts of things.'

_Way to go, Ruth. Such a very convincing cover story. _

'Well, here, you can use my phone.'

'No! She just got a new mobile number. A-and...I don't remember it. And it's programmed in.'

'What about your Aunt's phone? Can you ring her?'

Panicking, 'Uh no! She doesn't... have a phone...

His brow furrows in confusion.

'Well, she has a phone but she never picks up...'

'But isn't your sister there with her?'

Digging herself out of the hole she has dug, 'Ringer's off! She hates the sound of bells. Reminds her of...the...w-war.'

'Oh. Okay.'

He lightly touched her shoulder.  
'I'll make a call. And we'll find it,' smiling so sweet. 'Remember... I know people,' winking.

_HA! He bloody well does! Probably knows the queen herself and dines with the PM!  
_  
He drifted into the hallway. 'Malcolm, I need you to track down a taxi for me. A friend of mine left her mobile in it earlier tonight. License plate number H647KPE, cabbie's name is Mo.'

'I'm on it, Harry,' the little red dot in view. 'Shall I drop it by your place?'

'Yes. The sooner the better. Seems my guest is having an emergency.'

'Of course.'

'Thank you, Malcolm.'

'All taken care of,' he smiled.

Her hands twisting and and turning in her lap. She couldn't bear to look at him worried she'd make an even bigger mess of things.

_He's going to find out._

The thought made her stomach flip.

He ducked his head down to meet her eyes.  
'I'm sure everything will be fine. My...assistant will help get this all sorted.'

'Your assistant?' imagining a young, buxom blonde spy as the odd jealousy rose within her. 'She likes getting calls in the night after 11 does she?' trying to make any kind of conversation to help the uncomfortable time pass.

'No, I don't think _he_ minds. He gets the job done and is used to late night emergencies.'

'Must get loads of those with the nature of your job.'  
_Shut up! What are you trying to do? Get him to admit who he is?  
_  
He blanched at her comment.

'Uh, yes well sometimes there are things that need to get done before the busy work day in the morning.'

She couldn't help herself.

'Yes, people need their money everyday. Wouldn't want riots or threats that could cause any national emergencies.'  
_Bloody hell! Close your trap!  
_  
'Well, there are those types of emergencies in every job, right? I'm sure in restaurants waiters are yelled at everyday. Angry diners and their undercooked meat,' he smiled.

'Or in retail!' she said adding to the conversation. 'Women are threatened everyday. Fighting over scarves and shoes.'

'Exactly.' He laid his arm along the back of the sofa leaning in closer to her.

'I never asked what is it you do for a living?'

'I'm a primary school teacher.'

'So right there your in the thick of it everyday.'

She couldn't help but smile. _Damn he's so...good...and sexy...and...mmmm._

'Oh yes. Five year old riots; throwing toys, food and shoes. Wee wee emergencies. Threats of crayon stabbings. Tough stuff,' smiling up at him catching a glance at his tempting full lips.

Fighting with herself to stay calm his other hand reached up to brush a lock of hair from her face.

The smile in his eyes faded and he leaned in towards her.

'Beth...I...

**Was that mean of me to leave it hanging there? I think it was. I have the next part all written up I just have to edit it. If you leave a review I'll get it up even quicker. Let me know how this turned out. I'm a little unsure about it as it has been so long since writting it. Thanks so much for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WOWZA! What a great response! I am tickled pink with all the reviews. I know it was so mean of me to leave you hanging and for so long. I do appoligise. It cold not be helped as my computer was taken over by house guests. :O And then I didn't have internet for a while. But I am so thrilled you lot are enjoying it. And the only way I can thank you is by finally posting, so here it is.** **Also thanks to Nia for her help and cbj for proofing. *adores***

Chapter 9

Malcolm quickly walked up the stairs to Harry's door wanting to get the torture of the operation over with as soon as possible.

The loud knock made her jump to a stand, her fingers pulling at each other. Unsure of her mixed emotions of terror and lust she looked anywhere except at him.  
_  
That was bloody fast._ He thought. He breathed out again annoyed at the interruption.  
Opening the door, 'Malcolm your timing is impeccable,' a strained smile on his lips. 'yet again.'

Malcolm's nerves were set. He was trying his best to stay calm. He wondered if Ruth had figured out who Harry was. When she wandered in from the den fully un-expecting to see Malcolm. She visibly flinched.

_Yep, she knows. Crap!_

Opening her mouth and closing it trying to compose her self from thinking her cover was blown to shreds.

'Beth, this is Malcolm, your savior for the evening,' smiling at her.

_Savior my arse, _she thought.

'Malcolm, yes thank you for your help. I hope it wasn't too much trouble?'

'None at all.'

Completely dismissing her previous haste in recovering her mobile she couldn't help but rail into her so called 'savior'. 'So Malcolm, working with…Giles... long?'

'Yes, about 12 years now.'

'What is it you do, besides _assisting_?'

'I'm in….communications.'

'Oh you must be _very_ good at what you do. _Communicating._ That must have been why Giles called you. You get things done. And_ communicate_ with people. Let them know when something goes terribly wrong.'

Malcolm continued to smile though his thoughts were screaming,

O_h hell! Shut up woman!_

'That's great. You must be_ fantastic_ at your job,' finishing her rant with a smile.

Harry was watching the exchange quite baffled.

Malcolm, speechless handed her the phone.

Looking at it as her escape to likely one of the most botched up honey-trap exercises in the history of MI-5 she stated, 'I've missed 27 calls. Excuse me, ' retreating to the other room.

Harry turned to his long time colleague.

'Thank you Malcolm. I really appreciate it.'

Malcolm brushed off the thanks trying to stall until he knew for sure Ruth was in the clear. He had called a taxi for her so it would be here as soon as possible for her. So he started by looked around the foyer making chit-chat biding his time until Harry threw him out.

'I remember the last time I was here. It's been a while. Had that Christmas party.'

'Yes, in '99.'

Heading further down the hallway he commented, 'Oh, I love this painting. Is it new? I don't remember it.' He glanced into the den where Ruth was. He could see her frantic gesturing on her mobile, assuming Danny on the other line getting a whispered but curse-filled ear full.

He turned back to Harry and his stalling task.

'Yes, I got it last year,' he said curtly, clearly wanting him out of his house.

Pushing further, wondering when Harry was finally going to snap.

'So when are we going to start that book club?'  
That did it.

'Malcolm, as much as I'd love to discuss the latest le Carré novel and its inaccuracies of the service, I think it might be time for you to leave. I have a guest.'

'Ah yes. She seems lovely.'

'She is. Now leave. And don't you have an operation you need to sort out?'

'Oh yes. Everything is just about handled with that.'

'No repercussions I hope?'

'I hope,' he said with disastrous thoughts that would likely plague his sleep that night.  
Harry hastily lead him to the door.  
'Goodnight, Har-'

And the door was shut.

She walked back into the hall. 'I've g-got to go. My aunt isn't doing well.'

'Allow me to give you a lift? I have something I want to tell you.'

'No, that's okay. I called a taxi and,' peeking out the small window, 'it's here. I had a lovely evening, Giles. Goodnight.'

Upon her turning to leave he grabbed her hand.

'Beth.'  
She looked down at their hands entwined. His thumb stroking over her fingers she stared into his warm beautiful eyes like a deer caught in headlights unable to look away.

'I've never met anyone like you.' he quickly continued. 'At risk of sounding completely cliche you were... you are...' trying to get the words out. 'I'm utterly enchanted by you. Thank you for your company this evening.'

She stood staring at him. His sincere words filling her with warmth. And for a moment she forgot who he really was and who she was suppose to truly be. She was just Beth and he was just Giles (He was right, he could make someone forget their own name). He cupped her cheek and gently kissed her lips. His proximity, his taste, his scent swirling her mind, intoxicated her senses.  
The taxi horn made her jump for the umteen time that night, breaking their union apart. Startled back to reality she nervously smiled. Staring at him in shock. She stumbling down the steps to the waiting car. He watched until she was out of sight and closed the door.

Locking up a smile plastered on his face. He cleaned up their forgotten tea. His mind wired and his body surged with new energy. Knowing he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon he passed his hall table opening the drawer to retrieve his post.

And then it happened. All in a rush everything made perfect sense.  
Holding the crumpled envelopes in his hands his maths comprehension had returned. She was gone and her lingering spell lifted causing a whirl of expletives to enter his now cleared mind. He crumpled the letters further into disarray before he dropped them to the floor. He leaned against the wall letting out a huff.

'Damn it.'

**Reviews are golden**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I appoligise yet again for the time it's taken me to update. Life...it gets in the way of fic. And I don't think I properly thanked Nia for helping me. She had the idea that Harry would read le Carré and scoff at the inaccuracies. Ta very much Nia! You're awesome. Surprisingly this took another direction than I originally intended. And I think it's better. I hope so anyway. *fingers crossed* As always thanks for your reviews and for sticking with this. It's a little short but another chapter soon to follow. **

**Also just as a note in the last chapter the 'enchanted' line. I got that one from my husband. He's tried it on many of my friends just to prove that it's a good line. He would take their hand and kiss it exclaiming, 'Enchanted.' So extremely cheesy but every time they giggle and blush. :P **

Chapter 10

She stared at the back of the driver's head, her mind hazy with fog. The voice from the man lifted her just enough to tell him the street Danny had given her over the phone. Lights whirred by from the speed. Her body slowly swaying with the turns and stops. The beep of a horn snapped her to her surroundings as the voice alerted her stop and fare. Getting out of the car the cool air hit her back to the reality of the situation and the men partly, if not wholly, responsible. And there was a good chance that Ruth wasn't going to get into the service. Because she didn't think a double homicide would be a good thing to have on her CV.

The breeze whipped through her hair as her heels clicked on the pavement at a rapid speed. The closer she approached the white van the more her anger rose.

She banged on the back of the van with her hand. Danny opened it with a somewhat terrified expression. She cocked her head to the side her teeth clenched and her face scrunched in what could only be described as a crazed mad woman on the loose.

He offered his hand to help her up. Grabbing it she squeezed it hard just to get some sort of lashing out of her system. Shaking the hurt out of his hand Danny cleared a spot and gestured her to sit. The two men sat across from her looking a tad frightened.

She stared them down. In as calm a voice she could muster she spoke,  
'So tell me, why it was that you decided NOT to ring me informing me of the most horrifying fact that I honey trapped my new boss?'

Her face twisted into a smile, failing miserably at hiding her chagrin.

'Well.' Malcolm looked to Danny for any amount of support. 'We thought it best you finished the op hoping you wouldn't find out... til later.'

'Ah, I see,' the calm before the storm.

'Are you MAD?' she yelled. She looked around her and found a magazine on the table, picked it up and proceeded to assault them both with her rolled up weapon.

They cowered from her blows. Unwilling to fight back. They let her continue hoping she would get it out of her system. It took a while. She eventually abandoned the magazine and started throwing pens and headphones, papers and empty coffee cups. Anything she could get her hands on that didn't look government issued.  
She eventually calmed and gave them a break.

Foolishly, Danny spoke next.

'And in all honestly we didn't think it would go as far as...'

Her eyes widened.

'What do you think happened?' she snapped.

His mouth shut, eyes wide.

'NO!' pointing at them. 'Don't answer that!'

He shook his head. He wasn't going to elaborate.

'Nothing happened!'

She breathed out an exasperated sigh. Leaning against the wall the cold metal of the van seeped through her thin dress making her shiver. Closing her eyes she rubbed her fingers over her brow trying to release the headache that was forming. Then a quiet voice dared to speak interrupting her mental turmoil,

'There's more.'

She tiredly opened her eyes. Worry creasing her brow. 'What do you mean there's more? There can't be more,' shaking her head. 'I can't be humiliated anymore than I already have been.'

'I think you can actually.'

Sifting through the mess of papers on the floor Malcolm found what he was looking for. He handed her a sheet of paper hoping too the heavens above she wouldn't find the gun stashed under the table and shoot them.  
At rapid speed her eyes scanned the page and widened to the nth degree.

'No no no! Are you kidding me?' she looked up at him pleading that the information was false.

'Afraid not.'

'You have to fix this. I can't do this.'

'I'm sorry, Ruth. That's how these exercises are concluded.'

She nodded her head staring at the page hoping the ink would dissappear somehow. 'I just have one question,' she lifted her head and in a small voice begged.

'Can I take my legend and skip the country?'

**Thanks for reading. More soon. Reviews are pure love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so time has yet again gotten away from me. I think I have about 2 or 3 more chapters after this. And I am DETERMINED to finish in the next week or it will never get done as I'm starting a class and I won't have time to even think about anything Spooks. So I hope *fingers crossed* I can get my act together and just finish already. So here it is. Enjoy. Don't own Spooks.  
**

Malcolm looked into the big glass box that was his office. Harry was sitting there going through files and paperwork. He seemed calm. He seemed collected. _Maybe he hasn't figured it out yet._ _Maybe he doesn't know. _  
Danny sidled up next to him.  
'You think he knows?'

'It's tough to say,' observing the man. 'This is Harry Pearce, man of mystery.'

'So, how do we get out of this one?' brow furrowed.

'Your guess is as good as mine.'

'Well?'

After a silent strategic moment, 'Into the belly of the beast we go.' he started walking when Danny stopped him.

'On second thought Malcolm, why don't you take this one? I'll get the next.'

He rolled his eyes, 'For a field officer ...' he started, exasperated. 'Not afraid of bullets but afraid of Harry Pearce?'

'I'd rather be pierced by a bullet than by a Pearce,' he countered.

'Coward.'

'Harry?'

'Yes, Malcolm.'

'I was wondering if you were free for a... coffee?'

'Thank you Malcolm but I just had mine a little while ago.'

'Well, would you care for some lunch then? Catch up... on things. How's now? And there was that book I wanted to tell you about.'

'Malcolm.'

'Yes, Harry?'

'I'm quite busy at the moment. Maybe we can catch up another time?'

'Of course.'

Harry stood to leave, files in hand when he turned, 'Oh, and Malcolm?'

'Harry?'

'I'd appreciate a heads up the next time there is a honey trap exercise in the works. Or would you like to be transfered to Siberia?' he smiled 'Negative five degrees. Quite cozy don't you think?'

Malcolm's jaw slacked open, words evaded.

'And let's get that coffee soon. I'd love to catch up.' giving the man that looked like a deer caught in headlights a pat on the shoulder.

Upon leaving Harry saw the young officer step away from the door to his office hoping to escape,

'And that goes for you too Mr. Hunter. Be sure to bundle up,' he smirked, walking away to his next victim.

'Won't be long now,' the attractive blonde said as the two women sat quietly waiting in the small room. They had gone through the small talk and niceties. And now sat silent.

She had little time to mentally prepare herself for the horror that would be her fate. All she could do was pray to the heavens that there was some kind of national emergency going on. She hadn't slept a wink the night before. Thoughts crept into her mind driving herself mad with all sorts of conflicting emotions. Mulling over all night the ridiculous situation. The only way she could wrap her mind around it and relax was to think of him not as her new boss but just an incredible man...

A man she met at a bar...  
A man that when kissing her neck sent her mind floating to that far off corner where happiness is created.  
A man when kissing her lips so softly held the promise of something more.  
His scent was driven deep to her olfactory that she could never forget it even if she wanted to. Her brain would ultimately trigger and her mouth would forever water at the aroma.  
The warmth of his breath on her skin trailing soft kisses down her neck; his hands, _oh his hands_ pulling and pushing with just the right amount of pressure, caressing her willing body; his voice so melodic, resonating, making the hairs on her arms stand and take note of the glorious sensation; words so genuinely spoken at parting making her replay them in her mind over and over and over...

She was in denial.

She concluded that it was just some horrible joke that they were all playing on her. Malcolm and Danny were the masterminds (and they were going to pay). Some sort of initiation that everyone had to go through when entering the service. A test to prove your coping skills under extreme emotional pressure.

Yes, absolute denial.

Fidgeting uncontrollably; her hands twisting, knees bouncing, eyes shifting, she interrupted Zoe.

'Do you know by chance wh-who's coming?' she cocked her head to the side hoping against hope not to hear the same name on the page Malcolm gave her in the van.

She looked up from her papers, 'Oh yes, it's erm..' But then the door creaked open cutting her off.

'Here he is.' she smiled.

Her back was to the door. And a slight breeze entered the room. A chill went up her spine as the tension in her body spiked gathering at her shoulders bunching into her neck, down her arms clutching her hands in fists. Her stomach was in knots. She wanted to pass out so she wouldn't have to face him. Maybe if she could just hold her breath long enough she would. She did it as a child when she wanted to get her way. She could do it now. It was possible. She had an out!

Rationale took over and she stood up to greet him. He was absorbed with the open file in his hand, not looking at her. And then his eyes met hers. She stared unblinking her breath on hold waiting for his jaw to tighten, his words to stumble, his eyes to betray. But not an ounce of recognition flashed in those eyes. They were indifferent, unrecognizing.

This was not the man she was with last night. This was most definitely not Giles Farmer, Banker.  
This was Harry Pearce, Section Head, MI-5. Dominant, commanding and bloody sexy as hell.

'Ms. Evershed. Harry Pearce. A pleasure to meet you.'

**BTW there was no debrief with my original intentions of this fic. I just love how stories evolve on their own. It's so fun. :) Reviews are treasures. Please leave one. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay! Taking a break from studying and found time to post! Thanks again for your wonderful comments. They are always so fun to read. I hope you like this one. It was a hard one for me to conjure. I hope I stayed IC. Let me know. Thanks. Don't own Spooks**.

'So,' he looked at the file searching, 'Ah yes... Ruth.' He said her name laced with satire, enunciating each letter, his lips pouting in his action, 'What a lovely name, _Ruth_.' his eyes bearing down on hers. She was determined to hold her ground, to play the game unwilling to back down. After a pause long enough to gain Zoe's attention he went on.

'It says here that you participated in the honey trap exercise. And how would you say it went?' tilting his head with a raised brow.

'Erm,' she gulped. 'F-fine. Fine. I think it went... fine,' trying to steady her nerves through her strained smile.

'The man, he was to your liking?'

'Erm,' she cleared her throat. 'Yes.'

'You were... attracted to him?'

'Well, I d-didn't have to be attracted to him. He had to be attracted to me. That was the point.' staring in to her hands. 'Using my... sexuality to get him to do what I wanted.'

'Indeed. And do you think you succeeded?'

She breathed. Staring at him. 'I-I think I did, y-yes.'

'Okay.' He marked the file.

Zoe proceeded to take over. 'Please, Ms. Evershed, if you could describe your evening.'

Harry just stared at her.  
She tried to keep her eyes on anything but him, flitting them all over the walls.

'Erm, well we met at the bar obviously. He sat down next to me. We flirted...a lot.'

'In what way? What is your flirting style?'

The question caught her off guard. Did they really need to know that? Bare bones and all? She was being stripped of her pride and dignity in front of the two of them. The woman had no clue. But _him_?

She couldn't help but let out a 'huh' in exasperation.

'Well I-I don't... I don't know. I guess I tried to assess what I think he would have liked and well... it was easy after a while. We made a bunch of jokes with each other. Horrible chat up lines,' she couldn't help to smile at the memory, never looking at him for fear of the look on his face and more humiliation.

'I was... comfortable with him. He was very... charming.' She cringed at her confession desperately wanting to curl up into a little ball and die, rather quickly, if at all possible.

'And then what happened?' Zoe asked.

Harry chimed in, 'Yes, please... elaborate,' the smile on his face mocking her.

'He eventually offered to take me back to his place. We had some tea...'  
Her breathing became quite noticeable then. Her eyes sought his out.  
'And that's when he...when he started...'

'Yes?'

'Oh, this is mortifying.' she rubbed her hands over her face trying to hide from the embarrassment.

'I know this is difficult. I'm sorry, but we need full disclosure.' her brow furrowed with concern. 'Did he kiss you?' she asked.

'Yes,' whispered.

'And?' she waited. It was then that Harry rose from his chair, one arm wrapped around his middle the other propped with his knuckles to his lips. He started to circle the enclosed area.

When Ruth didn't respond she prodded, 'Did you stop him?'

'No,' said with such a tiny voice, hoping if said softly enough it wouldn't be true.

'You got him back to his place; mission accomplished. Why didn't you stop him?'

'Because I-I,' she watched his figure slowly pace back and forth around the small room. 'Because I...' her hand reached up again to her face setting her chin into her palm with defeat. 'I liked him.'

She then immediately went on the defensive. 'You said it's the officers choice how far to go on an operation. I was taking advantage of that, I know, but I didn't want him to stop.' And it was out. Her heart on her sleeve for him to see.

'But you did stop.'

'Yes,' she could hear the disappointment in her own voice and cursed herself for it. 'His mobile rang. We were... interrupted. That's when I realized...'

Harry abruptly stopped his pacing and looked straight at her, eyebrow lifted, knowing full well that _that _was when she discovered who he was.

Her eyes widened at his stare, 'I realized... I-I... ' she looked away, 'lost my mobile.'

'What did you do?' she asked.

'I panicked. I made up an absurd story about my aunt and my sister.'

'Did he believe it?'

'Yes.'

'And how did you come to leave the house?'

'I Erm. I-I,' she looked to Harry for compassion. Racking her brain for an excuse for her botched honey trap.  
Would he kill her if she told? What was the protocol for honey-trap briefings when the overseeing officer doesn't know that you, the honey-traper, almost snogged the honey-trapee, a.k.a the new boss, that is also debriefing you!

'I-I...erm,' she stumbled.

'Thank you, Ruth,' Harry interrupted. Turning to Zoe, 'I think we've tortured Ms. Evershed enough for one day. We have enough of an assessment, yes?'

'Of course,' Zoe closed her file and stacking it on the pile. She stood and held her hand out to Ruth.

'Ruth, it was a pleasure. Hopefully we'll get to work together soon.'

She picked up her pile and said, 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another debrief in the next room. Harry? Are you coming?'

'No, I have other matters that need attending to.'

'Okay.'

The door shut with a thud making her jump in her seat.

And then they were alone.

**Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this is probably a totally redundant chapter. But I didn't want to end the story just yet! It's been too fun! So I FLANNED! Sorry. I hope it's not too annoying. :P But how can getting to see inside Harry's head be annoying, right? ;) **

Though his internal voice was littered with profanities he thought he conducted himself with quite the amount of restraint toward the pair. He didn't think what had transpired was by any way of a transfer to Siberia but that didn't mean he didn't deserve the right to scare the crap out of them.

He walked toward the room with determination, file in hand. He spent the morning looking over the manilla folders associated with the ridiculous exercise, dismissing all of them until he came to _hers_. Yes, he could have easily gotten out of the debrief as he had the rest of them that morning, he wasn't, however, going to.

His stride slowed briefly as he came to the door. He opened the file taking one last look at her picture.

_Beth Bennett. Huh. Yes, this should be interesting_.

His poker face was set and he opened the door.  
Her small frame sat rigid in the chair. Her hair was down covering the neck that he had just so recently kissed. The rest of her body, he could see, was draped in fabric, assuming her face and hands were the only other part of her flesh exposed. He quickly looked down into the file as she turned round to greet him. The look on her face was a mix of shock, dis-ease, embarrassment, horror and humiliation.  
He, however, knew he was the picture of calm and disinterest to her.

_Yes. _Just the effect he wanted her to have.

Sure he was a tad bitter but that was warranted, wasn't it?

Her name, her _real_ name, slipped between his lips as his eyes flashed his contempt. Her eyes were holding onto his if just barely. But he knew it wouldn't last long. He wouldn't let it.  
And then it started, the debrief.

He kept his voice calm with a note of curiosity. The lift of his brow challenging her. He listened as she verbally slapped him with her words.

'Well, I didn't have to be attracted to him...

_Ouch._

He retorted.

_Yes, damn it, you did succeed, didn't you?_

Harry sat back and let Zoe continue. He didn't take his eyes off her.

_Yes, that's right,_ Ruth _avoid eye contact. I knew you wouldn't last long. _

She was flustered. And he was relishing in it.  
But then it happened, the glassy look in her eyes of the memory they both shared replayed tandem in their minds. The slight up turn of her mouth.

_What the...? Bloody hell!_

This was a turn of events he wasn't expecting!

He couldn't help but push her further.

She started to describe their evening and she looked at him. He was shocked to see what was there in her eyes. For just a brief glimpse he saw the woman from the night before. That beautiful woman that just wanted company, a man to hold her hand  
and wrap arms around her  
and to kiss her neck  
and maybe, just maybe... something more.

Her hands came to her face and their connection was severed.

'Did he kiss you?'

The small reply sent Harry to his feet as the chair screeched backward.

'Did you stop him?'

_No! She bloody well didn't stop me!_

'Why didn't you stop him?'

_Yes, why? I'd like to know! _

Her stammering excuse went on. And then she said it, 'I liked him... I didn't want him to stop.'

His chest pounded with her words as he continued to pace.

_Blimey._

'That's when I realised...'

He stopped his absurd motion, eyes waiting for her explanation.

'...mobile...aunt...sister.'

_You sexy little sneak._

'I-I...erm...I-I...'

Yes, he decided he was going to_ rescue_ her. He spoke, 'I think we've tortured Ms. Evershed enough for one day..'

He'd seen her wriggle enough in front of Zoe.  
It was time for her to wriggle just for him.

**So, I know this was totally indulgent but I hoped it worked. And I know Harry was a touch brutal to Ruth in this one. But trust me, he will more than make up for it in the next chapter. ;) It's almost all written up. Just leave a review and I'll post asap.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! They are wonderful! Now this chapter is a roller coaster of emotions. I hope it flows okay. Let me know. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. One more chapter to go. **

Her jump made him smirk, his smirk made her glare, her glare made his mouth jut out. And there they sat, arms crossed while their eyes threw daggers at each other. It was battle of looks, who would break first. And then she finally made their silent conflict a verbal one.

'So do you make it a habit of chatting up women with fake names?' she spat.

Affronted, 'Like I told you before, _Giles Farmer_ is _not_ a fake name. And what about you, _Beth Bennett_?' he countered.

'I didn't chose that name. They,' she pointed to the door, 'gave it to me! People in _your_ employ made that one up. So no way can you pin that on me. And besides, I was on an op!' she contested. '_You're_ the liar,' '_'I'm not a spy,'_ my arse.'

'If memory serves _I_ said I _was_ a spy. The whole _I'm a spy / I'm not a spy_ debate, remember? We both,' shaking his finger between the two of them, 'agreed we were. And as it turns out we _are_! Therefore _not_ a lie. Probably the most honest thing we said to each other the whole night!'

'What were you doing at that bar anyway?' accusing, though she knew she had no right to do so.

'Trying to wind down the night with a drink. And if you must know, having a the most perfect evening with a more than beautiful woman,' he said harshly deflecting the compliment.

'Yeah, well I had a perfect evening too...' she said with equal vigor. 'That is until I found out who you were,' she retorted.

'And what's so wrong with who I am?' he sat back against his chair, 'I thought you _enjoyed _yourself,' and then his voice lowered a bit, 'You sounded like you did on the couch anyway,' pouting his lips, tilting his head and lifting his brow.

She shot him a warning stare her mouth agape.

And he dared himself onward, 'writhing beneath me.'

At his words she shot out of her seat, 'I was NOT writhing!'

Mimicking her motion he stood, 'Oh yes, you were,' accusing with a smug smile.

He leaned across the table towards her. Her heart erratic at the sudden proximity. He stared at her lips and growled,  
'And I loved every bloody second of it.'

A sharp intake of breath gave her away.  
He glanced down at her heaving chest, he assumed a result from their row but hoped an effect from his words. He then looked back up to her lips.  
'Bloody Malcolm,' he murmured.

'Yes, it's all his fault,' she sighed her voice quieted from his admission, her eyes equally trained on his lips. 'If he hadn't rung where would we be?'

'Well, I can tell you where I'd hope us to be,' he saw her bite her lip. 'But I fear you'd file a sexual harassment suit against me.'

'I wouldn't do that,' she said as the table was highly getting in the way of their slowly merging bodies.

'Oh no?' he piped.

'If I did then I wouldn't get to... get to...get to work with you,' she said shyly breaking off their near union.

'Oh yes, of course. Work,' he stood back as she walked away from the table gushing her concerns.

'Well, what else can be done? You're my new boss. We can't start seeing each other. What would people say?'

At that he walked toward her stopping just close enough that she stumbled back a bit towards the wall; just close enough that she had to lift her head to look him in the eye. 'You mean people you've never met and therefore care so much about their opinion?'

'Well...' her breath was noticeably audible again.

'All I know is that I haven't felt so connected to a human being as I did last night.'

Her breath hitched, 'Oh.'

'It's a shame that it has to end before it's even started,' he took a stray lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

'Yes,' she whispered. 'Shame.'

He stepped closer.  
'I just have to ask, if maybe...' cupping her cheek. 'Would a farewell kiss perhaps be too much?'

She looked up into his deep hazel eyes, mesmerized, shook her head.

'Good,' he breathed in her scent.

His head dipped meeting her mouth with his, softly, tenderly moving with her lips. His tongue brushed her mouth open relishing in the taste and warmth. Her hands leaned on his chest wrapping her arms under his suit jacket pulling him tight against her, pressing their middles firmly together, backing them up against the cool concrete wall. He took the sign as encouragement and dragged his hands down her sides setting them at her trim waist wanting so much to feel the soft skin under her clothes just once.

Brought out of their kiss for lack of air and propriety they looked at each other. They could see the possibilities in each others eyes. They could see happiness, passion and companionship.

'So...'

'So...'

**I know! I'm so mean stopping it there! But it had to be done. The next chapter will wrap it all up. So leave a review and I'll get to posting. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Talk about last minute! Wowza! As of a couple hours ago I wasn't planning on having this finished. I had literally the first two and the last two lines of this written. Nothing like the pressure of the last ep airing to get that writer's block out of my head. Thank you all for keeping up with reading this. It has been a pleasure to write as well as a pleasure to read your lovely reviews. You are all amazing, wonderful people for doing so. I hope you like the conclusion. Without further ado...Don't own Spooks. **

Harry walked toward his office with purpose yelling out, 'Malcolm, my office. Now!'

The techie was more than a little nervous at the tone of Harry's voice whilst thoughts of obtaining a new wardrobe to accommodate the weather in Siberia entered his mind. Tentatively he entered the office, 'Harry?'

'Malcolm, I need you to acquire CCTV footage for interrogation room number 4.'

'Okay,' waiting for further instruction.

'When you have done so I'll need the past half hour wiped. I'll also need you to reset the counter accordingly and for it to appear as if Ms. Evershed and I are leaving a few minutes after Zoe leaves the room,' he waited a beat. 'Can you do that?'

Malcolm resisted the eye roll that threatened his oculus keeping his expression in neutral.  
'Of course I can.'

'Good.'

A flash of the encounter entered his mind, thinking of the the damning footage he further added with the upmost zeal, 'I expect your assured discretion on this Malcolm.'

'Of course, Harry.'

Adding, 'Or Siberia will be the least of your concerns,' his eyebrow raised with intent.

Malcolm rose to leave the red room.

'I understand completely.'

'And Malcolm,' he said without raising his head from his paperwork. 'Thank you.'

oooooo

The pod doors swished opened as her heart hammered into overdrive. _A proper spy_, she thought..._well_ _almost_. She was finally there and ready to impress the socks off her new colleagues and...boss.

Zoe, seeing her from across the grid, walked up and greeted her with a pile of files placing them in her arms.  
Malcolm followed suit walking her around showing her through the stations, taking her to his work area handing off a stack of files from his desk to her arms.  
Danny and Sam followed as well piling more papers onto her already abundant load.

Standing in the middle of the Grid she wondering when the next pile of papers would be stacked and by whom. And then he was there, right in front of her, just looking at her... a little longer than professionally acceptable.  
When he spoke,  
'Hi.'

'Hi.' she replied quickly.

'I see my officers are eager to take advantage of your expertise,' motioning to the chest high files in her arms.

'Erm, yes. I'm.. er.. ready to get to work on them as soon as someone shows me my work station.'

He was staring again he knew. But then again so was she. After a bit of an awkward pause leaving her cheeks tinged a lovely shade of pink he spoke, 'Oh yes, of course. Your station. Allow me.' he started walking as she was again ushered about.

His hand was in his pocket in a casual stance and she couldn't help but admire his stride. She noticed his tailored suit tapering across his broad shoulders. Remembering her hands pulling those very shoulders down against her on his sofa. She had an advantageous view of his well formed bum striding across the grid. Wishing she had had the chance to feel just how well formed it was. And she caught herself. This was her new boss! She wouldn't be permitted to think about him in such a manner, not on the Grid.  
He turn to her when they reached the area. 'I hope this will suit your needs.'

'Oh yes, I'm sure it will be...' looking around the space noticing the clear view from her desk to his office chair, 'perfect.'  
She smiled setting down the mass of files from her arms and there was another moment of silent staring between them. He smiled breaking the connection, 'Well,' clearing his throat, 'there will he a meeting in,' looking at his watch, 'five minutes. Meeting room. I'll see you then.'  
With that he turned and walked away... No, correcting her observation, he strutted away.  
She quickly flipped through the necessary files gathering them again in her arms and headed out in search of the meeting room hoping she wouldn't be late on her first day.

oooooo

The long day had finally ended. She was tired and weary and more than ready for a drink. She hadn't ever been in the place. Course she wouldn't have, 'The George' was exclusively for the members of the Service. Admiring the atmosphere a warm velvety voice alerted it's presence.

'Is this seat taken?' it said.

A warm smile spread across her features, 'As long as your not going to walk away with it.'

'I wouldn't dream of it.'

'Then, no, it's not.'

'Allow me to buy you a drink.' he said, ordering her a red wine.

Her eyebrows raised. 'That's rather presumptuous of you,' turning from him. 'How do you know I'm not waiting for someone.'

It was his turn for the raised brow.  
'I don't. But if you are he'd be a fool to leave you alone waiting for too long. As the likes of me are bound to ascend. A lone beautiful woman in a place like this is just begging for cheesy chat up lines to be spoken.'

'Haven't heard that one before.'

'Well it was hardly a chat up.'

'I don't know about that. Chat up lines are suppose to strike conversations. I think this one has been properly struck.'

'I guess you're right.'

'You _guess_ I'm right? You'll come to find that I'm _always_ right,' she grinned.

'I'll _come to find_? That sounds like an offer to get to know you better and allow me to buy you more drinks.'

'Well, maybe it is,' she bit her lip.

'I hope so,' his mouth slightly opened as he glanced to her mouth.

Then their eyes locked. Neither dared nor wanted to look away. The intensity of the matter was far beyond what either expected. Unspoken mutual attraction was coursing through them. All the possibilities rushed to the forefront of their shared thoughts. And as she spoke he couldn't suppress his grin.

'I'm Beth, by the way. But you can call me Ruth.'

'I'm Giles. But please, call me Harry.'

'It's nice to meet you Harry.'

At that he took her hand and kissed it.  
'Enchanted.'

She smiled.

oooooo

_'So...'_

_'So...'_

_'Secret love affair?'_

_'Absolutely.'_

The End

**Eeeee! I hope it was an okay ending. I'm so so so very shocked I actually finished it! And so so so very glad (closure). I'd be so so so very happy if you'd leave one final review...thanks for allowing me to share. :) **


End file.
